compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Ylor I
Emperor Ylor I (born Ylor Vangus) was the first and so far the only Emperor in Compliens history. He was of the Batorius Compliens. Appearance Current info about Ylor's appearance is unknown, other than the fact that he was a Batorius. Info ''Beginnings Ylor used to be a scholar who dreamt that all of the Compliens would unite as one. One fateful day, Ylor met Futredict, who told him that Bumbummeron had chosen him to unite the Compliens. Ylor was elated that his dream could finally come true, but nobody else shared his excitement, and would not listen to him. Some did not believe Ylor had actually been chosen by Bumbummeron, while others were insulted that Bumbummeron would choose a ''Batorius, of all creatures. Ylor began to have second thoughts about his mission and believed that Bumbummeron had chosen the wrong person. Ylor then traveled to meet Futredict, hoping that he could tell him the truth about his mission; when Ylor finally found Forteller, he told him that he had indeed been chosen to unite the Compliens. Afterwards, a cloaked figure came to Ylor, and told him that though Futredict was right, it would be a difficult quest to fulfill. However, the figure then told Ylor that he knew of an amulet that could aid him. Ylor pondered this for a moment, and asked him where this amulet could be found. The cloaked figure then pulled out a map, pointing a boney finger to the sea, and told Ylor that there was an isle there that contained an artifact said to have been created by the Complien goddess, Loirana. Ylor, however, hesitated, believing that he needed a crew to join him on his journey to the isle. Futredict told Ylor that he could see him traveling to the island alone, but then told him not to make the journey, as he could also see a darkness looming over the island. Ylor, however, decided to travel to the island anyway, believing that if he could claim the amulet, he could finely unite the Compliens. He then traveled to a nearby harbor to acquire a boat and set sail to the island the cloaked figure had told him of. ''Arriving at the Island Once Ylor arrived on the island, he could only stare at a mountain that seemed to pierce the sky with its sheer magnitude; this was the very mountain that protected the amulet. Ylor took a deep breath, unfolded his wings, and flew high up into the air... until a strange wind forced him back down. Ylor could only about the cause cause of the wind, knowing now that he could not simply fly up to the top of the mountain. However, he was determined to return home with the amulet in tow. Thus, Ylor decided to instead climb. It was difficult, not only because of the wind trying to force him back down, but also due to the lose rocks and all of the wild animals that lived nearby. After having climbed for what felt like hours, Ylor found a ledge he could rest on. While he was trying to make a campfire, a wild Roarolf suddenly attacked him. Ylor, not having had much sword practice, had a hard time fighting off the Roarolf. Finally, he slayed the creature. Feeling hungry, Ylor at first hesitated to cook the Roarolf's carcass, then gave in and began to cook the Roarolf's meat. While Ylor was eating, he could not help but feeling that he had changed; he felt braver, stronger. He then began to think that if he managed to retrieve the amulet, then there would be no doubt that he would be able to unite all Compliens. As the days turned to weeks, then to months, and then to a year, Ylor grew stronger until he finally had reached the top, where he met the one responsible for the strange winds. On the top of the mountain was a female Sorantis who told Ylor that he was not allowed to take the amulet. She then tried to push Ylor of the mountain by using her wind magic on him, but, having withstood the mighty winds for months, Ylor held his ground, unaffected by her magic. Ylor then approached the Sorantis and quickly overpowered her. He unsheathed his sword to finish her off, but when he saw the fear in her eyes, Ylor could not bring himself to kill her, and put his sword away. He walked toward the altar where the amulet was held, took it from the altar, and put it on, suddenly feeling even more powerful. The Sorantis then walked towards him, and said that the amulet was for the one who could climb the mountain and defeat her, which Ylor had done. She introduced herself as Syonya, the princess of the Sorantis. Syonya then asked Ylor if she could join him in his journey, which he allowed. Syonya, using her magic, calmed down the wind, and flew with Ylor to his boat. They set sail for the closest island to them, Narkomb Isle. On his way to Narkomb Isle, Ylor thought of all the things that had changed about him; he was stronger, braver, had become a great swordsman. And now, thanks to the amulet, he was now more powerful than he could have ever imagined. He was no longer Ylor the Scholar. From that point on, he was Ylor the ''Mighty. ''The Birth of an Empire When Ylor and Syonya had arrived at Narkomb Isle, Ylor immediately walked toward the city square, where Ylor spoke to all the Compliens who happened to be there. Many of the Compliens where confused about who the warrior that was using the same words that Ylor had once spoken. When he revealed himself that same Ylor, all of the Compliens could not believe it was him. As Ylor continued to talk, all of the Compliens stood still, speechless with shock. When Ylor finished his speech, he asked all of the Compliens in a powerful voice: "WHO WILL JOIN ME?". At first, it was quiet. Then slowly, all of the Compliens began to applaud showing their support. From there on, Ylor's control on Narkomb Isle only grew, until he had complete control over it. Ylor began to send messages to the different Complien monarchs, asking them to join him, to which they refused. Ylor, wanting to realize his dream, decided on a method that he had initially not wanted to use: brute force. He began to build an army, wanting to unite all Compliens no matter the means. First, he set his eyes on Complipedia Island, seeing that it was the closest and had an abundance of natural resources. When Ylor, along with Syonya and his army, arrived on Complipedia Island, they were almost immediately attacked by King Paragontus's military. Ylor's forces suffered heavy losses, making it seem that Ylor's quest had come to a close. Later on, however, Ylor found a small tribe of Wardrioz, and had an idea. He would use his now powerful magic to transform the Wardrioz tribe into berserkers, a fine addition to his army. Ylor was successful, but Syonya was concerned about using the violent berserker troops, fearing that they could turn against them. Ylor was not worried, and instead confidently released the berserkers on Paragontus's soldiers, who could only put up a fight for one minute before fleeing the battle. Ylor and his remaning armies then attacked Paragontus's castle and dethroned him. Paragontus was, of course, furious about this, but Ylor assured him that he would not be executed, and instead be a well treated prisoner until he decided to join him. Paragontus, convinced that he would instead be tortured or worse, immediately joined Ylor's side, but asked to be put in a position befitting his talents. Ylor agreed, and put him in charge of weapon and armor production for his army. Ylor then decided to release the Berserker Wardrioz, which both Syonya and Paragontus considered a foolish idea, until the berserkers, having no specific target, began to kill each other. After that, Ylor, Syonya, and Paragontus set sight on their next targets: Balzeew and Antantrika. ''Records of events that took place afterwards are currently lost. Trivia Gallery Category:People Category:Complinoids Category:Batorius Category:Historical Figures